


Something

by enygmashow



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Again, M/M, PI Riddler, can you tell i have a type and that type is bitter reform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enygmashow/pseuds/enygmashow
Summary: Edward and Jonathan reflect on their relationship before Edward's reform.





	Something

It’s been an entire year since Edward Nygma had reformed, months since he’d actually decided to put an  _ effort _ into following simple laws and learning how to hold his tongue. He hadn’t been deemed sane by Arkham Asylum just yet, unfortunately becoming a regular patient if he didn’t follow the conditions of his parole. He was a Private Investigator, who recently was given an opportunity to join the GCPD again and become one of their detectives. 

“It’s a chance to restart,” He told the other, voice soft and hesitant. “Bruce seems pretty happy about it.”

Jonathan grimaces. “Of course he seems happy, he’s your  _ Parole Officer.  _ The man putting an effort towards keeping you a law abiding  _ nobody _ .” 

Silence.

“How long is this act going on for, Edward? How long before you sweep the carpet right out from under their feets and get locked back up with me?” He pries impatiently, leaning forward.

Edward says nothing, averting his waiting gaze.

“ _ How. Long. _ ” Jonathan repeats.

“A while, okay? I’m not planning anything, and I don’t want to lose all of this, but--”

“But it’s bound to happen. I know.  _ We  _ know.”

Biting his lip, Edward runs a hand through his hair. There’s a brief pause, a moment's breath before the tension slips. Jonathan’s expression shifts from aggressive to soft, almost remorseful. 

“The cell seems rather empty lately. Like someone’s missing.” Jonathan comments. 

Edward nearly scoffs, lip twitching in the smallest signs of a grin. “Request a new cellmate, then. Say it’s to cope with losing a friend. Doctors always pull strings if it means you’ll cooperate more.”

“I’m not losing a friend.”

“What?”

He has Edward’s attention now, meeting his gaze. Emerald eyes, once nearly  _ glowing _ with such an impressive spark that can leave someone breathless, now stare upon him. Tired. Confused. Dull. It’s nearly upsetting, but at the same time expected. He’s tired. The years are passing by as if they’re seconds ticking away. They’re becoming older. It’s no surprise some of them are giving up crime.

The Riddler was around for nearly a  _ decade.  _ Perhaps even longer than that. It’s no surprise he dropped the persona, so he claims.

The Scarecrow, however, is just barely younger in existence. Sure, Jonathan is a few years older than Edward, but he didn’t quite get thrown into Arkham with his legal team declaring him insane until years after being assigned to the Riddler as his psychiatrist. 

The common ground between the two varying timelines is how long they’ve been together. Whether it’d be in an office, in a cell, on the streets or elsewhere, they were close. Extremely close. 

It’s surprising. With how far apart they are now, it took no time at all to realize how much they needed each other. 

Jonathan sighs. “I still consider you a friend. Surely I am fairly agitated that you’re going to be assisting  _ Batman,  _ of all people, with cleaning the streets, but it’s not that easy to get rid of me.”

“Not even with everything happening?” Edward asks.

“Don’t get your hopes up.” Jonathan corrects.

Edward stares, biting his lip and forcing a comment to stay in the mind. Assuming the conversation is done, Jonathan leans back, looking for a guard to escort him back to his cell. Just before he raises his hand, Ed speaks.

“We could’ve been something.”

The words come out of nowhere, nearly catching Jonathan off guard as his eyes widen. Edward refuses eye contact, still holding the phone to his ear. The silence grows long, disbelief in the air. 

“Something?” Jonathan questions.

“Something more than friends. Something romantic.” 

The silence fills the air, Edward staring at Jon longingly as he awaits some form of reaction. He gets one.

Jonathan  _ laughs.  _ Soft at first, soon growing in volume before it’s threatening to approach an insane cackling. He wipes a tear from his eye, laughter dying down to a soft sigh.

“Your timing,” He wheezes. “Is absolutely  _ terrible _ . For someone who cares so much about every second, you really don’t know what to say when.”

The teasing is unexpected, Edward staring in shock before he pouts. Annoyed, he raises his voice. “Well excuse me,  _ Jonathan _ , but now seemed like a fitting time to address the situation.” He hisses, eyes narrowed.

Jonathan scoffs. “ _ Situation? _ Is that what you’re seriously calling it? A situation, yes. What a fine word to use.” He chides, shame growing on Edward’s face. “And need I remind you about the  _ countless times _ where the moment was just right to address our  _ situation _ .”

This only causes Edward’s disapproval to grow, the PI reaching for his bag and beginning to stand up. Jonathan only smirks at this, raising a brow. 

“If you’re going to make fun of me, I’m cutting this short.” Edward scolds, preparing to act on his threat to leave.

“Fine, but just so you know for what’s ahead, Edward. You’re right.”

“What?”

  
“We could’ve been something.”


End file.
